Command Wolf
The Command Wolf is a Wolf-type of Zoid, one of over 200 mechanical lifeforms depicted by TOMY's Zoids model, toy, and media franchise. First released as a model kit for the Helic Republic faction in 1986, the Command Wolf is one of the most recognisable and reproduced Zoids in the entire franchise, and plays major roles across the franchise; in particular in its anime, video game, comic, and manga appearances. 'Overview' The Command Wolf is a fast and agile Zoid, one of the fastest Zoids of its size. Its speed gives it a good deal of flexibility, allowing it to perform in various roles. Command Wolves have been used in strike, recon, and assault operations, amongst others. Its back-mounted weapon turret has its own cockpit (albeit exposed due to lacking a canopy), and so the Wolf can be manned by two pilots; one to maneuver the Zoid itself and the other to control the cannons; however, since the turret can be controlled by the pilot from inside the main cockpit, the Command Wolf is more than of capable of being piloted by a single warrior (and is most often used this way). The turret can also be detached and act as a separate recon platform, further expanding the Zoid's capabilities. Variants The Command Wolf does have two weaknesses though. First of all, it is poorly armoured for its size (mostly due to being a hit-and-run Zoid), and rather vulnerable to heavier Zoid weapons. Second of all, the weapons of the basic Wolf are rather weak. Fortunately, since the Command Wolf's body is based and built around an easily modifiable chassis, multiple variants have been developed: *'Command Wolf Mk II' - This first variant offered overall improvements in performance, which included increasing its top speed to 250km/h and improving its electronic systems. The base colours were changed as well. However, this variant did not address the Zoid's weak weapons. *'Command Wolf LC' - This second variant (which is also known as the Command Wolf Irvine Special) boasted improved weaponry in the form of a single, powerful long-range cannon mounted on the back, between the existing guns and supplementing them, though the weight of the weapon compromised the Zoid's speed and agility, topping out at 200km/h. Since the weight hindered its movement but the weapon's increased range was useful, the Command Wolf LC somewhat worked best when used as a sniper Zoid. Irvine's Command Wolf is also shown to have a retractable winch built into the joint of the right forepaw in Episode 9 of Chaotic Century. However, this feature is most likely uni que to Irvine's specific Zoid. *'Command Wolf AC '- The third variant to be created, the Command Wolf AC was created by combining the existing chassis with the CP-04 Attack Unit, which consisted of a dual-barreled long-range cannon mounted on the Zoid's back, replacing the standard guns. Along with improvements and refinements to the Zoid's systems, this resulted in a vastly overall improved machine. Again slower than the standard Command Wolf (only 200km/h) due to the increased mass, the AC is nevertheless the most advanced and capable variant of the Command Wolf. In addition, the Command Wolf AC had a booster on its rear legs that, when activated, counteracted the weight gained from the Attack Unit. In the Chaotic Century and Guardian Force anime series, a standard Command Wolf bearing the black and white colour scheme and mounting a standard CP-04 is referred to as a Command Wolf AU. *'Power Reinforced Command Wolf' - This variant is unique to the anime series and was designed for heavy combat. Its main weaponry consisted of a four-barreled rocket launcher, two eight-barrel vulcan guns, and 50mm AZ beam guns. This Zoid featured reinforced armour plates on its legs, cockpit and back; due to this increase in armour, its top speed is only just 195km/h. It is often used in the front lines as it has more formidable armour and firepower than the other Command Wolf variants. There is no current model kit for this Zoid. A similar Command Wolf appeared in Zoids Legacy under the name Command Wolf Town. *'Cerberus' - This variant is unique to the Zoids Saga series. Unlike most other Command Wolf variants, it has two heads and therefore a crew of three (two pilots and one gunner), and is the most powerful variant of the Command Wolf in the game series. While it possessed powerful firearms, it lacked speed, having the lowest speed of all the Command Wolf variants at only 190km/h. No official model has been released. *'Climber Wolf' - Yet another variant unique to the Zoids Saga series, the Climber Wolf was created for mountain combat, with new laser cannons and armour around the head and back. Its top speed is 200km/h. Battle Story appearances The Command Wolf first appeared in ZAC 2042, as a response to the new generation of Zenebas Zoids, including the Black Rhimos and Wardick. Larger than the previous Helic "soldier" Zoids, the Command Wolf was designated as the Helic Army's new standard front-line weapon. Besides acting as a soldier machine, the Zoid was used to lead groups of older, smaller Zoids, giving it its name. Despite the Command Wolf's abilities, it was still outmatched by the Zenebas Zoids, and the Helic Republic suffered a string of serious defeats. In ZAC 2046, a new version of the Command Wolf was introduced. Designated as the Command Wolf Mk II, this version featured improved performance and electronics. Despite this, the Command Wolf Mk II had a relatively short service life, being replaced by the Houndsoldier in ZAC 2053. Following the meteor strike of ZAC 2056, the Republic lost the ability to build their more advanced Zoids. As a result, the Command Wolf was reintroduced to service. A new model, designated RZ-009, was developed, based on the Command Wolf Mk II. This new Command Wolf became a mainstay of the new Helic army, and several extra weapons systems were developed primarily for use by this Zoid. In ZAC 2100, a new version of the Command Wolf was introduced, the Command Wolf AC. This version was based on the popular combination of the Command Wolf with the CP-04 Attack Cannon, but also featured improvements to the electronics and combat systems, making it superior to any other Command Wolf. The Command Wolf AC was initially used only by the Republic Army's Flash Division, but was later issued to other units. Other variants were used during the war; including a midnight-blue version featuring improved performance. Several units were captured by the Guylos Empire and used for both covert operations and the development of systems for the Lightning Saix. Most Command Wolves in the Republic's service were destroyed during Gunter Prozen's coup attempt in the Empire's capital. Following this, the Republic began to replace the Command Wolf with new Zoids like the Leostriker, and revived pre-meteor designs like the Arosaurer. Media appearances Anime The Command Wolf has been present in every Zoids anime series; in all but Genesis, a Command Wolf belongs to a main character. Numerous other examples are also featured. Chaotic Century In Zoids: Chaotic Century, a Command Wolf is used by Irvine for the entire series. To begin with, this was a standard (albeit repainted in dark grey, black and red) Zoid; it was later upgraded to an LC variant. In episode 14, Irvine used it to test a "multiple missile diffusion system"; originally designed for the Gojulas, it consisted of a large eight-missile rack, and a pair of weapon pods on the head that included machine guns and flare launchers. The missiles explode in mid-air, showering the target with heavy spikes. Irvine tested these weapons against Raven and his Zaber Fang. Irvine's Command Wolf was not the first seen in the series; a pair of desert-yellow Command Wolves appeared in the first episode, belonging to two members of the Desert Alcavaledo Gang. Numerous other Command Wolves appear in the service of the Helic Republic's military, along with a prototype urban warfare variant with heavy weapons, known as the Power Reinforced Command Wolf (this variant was not based on a model kit). It is revealed that Van Flyheight's father, Dan, owned and piloted a Command Wolf called Zeke, after which Van's Organoid is named. Guardian Force Irvine's use of his Command Wolf continues for the first half of Zoids: Guardian Force, until irreparable combat damage by Raven's Geno Breaker forced him to implant his Command Wolf's combat data into a prototype Imperial Lightning Saix. Again, multiple Command Wolves are seen in use by the Republic military and some other characters. The majority of the Helic Command Wolves in Guardian Force use the AC Unit, and since they use the standard colour scheme, they are known as the Command Wolf AU. The Power Reinforced Command Wolf variant was also seen many times. New Century Zero In Zoids: New Century Zero, a blue Command Wolf is piloted by Brad Hunter. This Command Wolf is initially an LC variant, but is later upgraded to an AC. Fatal damage to Brad's Command Wolf results in Brad's capture by the Backdraft Group, from whom he steals the Shadow Fox. Various other Command Wolves are seen, but never in major roles. Fuzors In Zoids: Fuzors, Helmut pilots a blue Command Wolf AC. During a flashback, it was seen that he had owned the same Zoid for over a decade. About midway through the series, his Zoid gains the ability to fuse with Sigma's Leostriker, forming the Command Striker. During the fight against Marvis and his Shadow Fox, Helmut's Command Wolf was seen using the Liger Zero's signature move, the Strike Laser Claw, something the standard Command Wolf is incapable of. This implies that Helmut's Zoid may have been personally modified. Helmut's Zoid survives the end of the series, making it unique amongst Command Wolves in the anime. The creation of the Command Striker Fuzor permanently changes the armour of Helmut's Command Wolf AC to white. Genesis Desert-brown Command Wolf LCs appeared in Zoids: Genesis, seeing use against the Digald Empire's troops. These Command Wolves were easily defeated until they developed the technique of shooting into the Bio Zoids' jaws, destroying them in one shot. UK Zoids Comics Zarwolf's only appearance in the UK comics was limited to a promotional flyer of dubious canonicity. It was not clear if Zarwolf was a unique Zoid or a common type. Manga In the Chaotic Century manga (based loosely on the anime), the Command Wolf belonging to Van's father (named Zeke) is revived by the Organoid Zeke in the first issue. After the Command Wolf destroys itself to save the village from a rampaging Zaber Fang, Van later upgrades to a Shield Liger. Irvine does not appear with a Command Wolf in the manga. Instead, he pilots a Stealth Viper for the majority of the series. Multiple forms of the Command Wolf, including those armed with Long Range Cannons and missile launcher racks, are used by the Republican army. These do not play a major part in the series. Video games The Zoids Saga series of Game Boy Advance games introduces several additional Command Wolf variants. The Climber Wolf is modified for mountain combat operations, and mounts a pair of high-powered laser weapons. The Urban Warfare Command Wolf from Chaotic Century is also featured in the game, and is named the Command Wolf Town. Finally, a two-headed Command Wolf, called the Cerberus Wolf, also appears and has the power equal to that of an up-graded Zaber Fang or Shield Liger. The Command Wolf also makes an appearance in the Zoids VS series. As with the Saga series, multiple variants of the Command Wolf are present within the game, including both the Command Wolf Irvine and Command Wolf AC. In Zoids VS II (Zoids Battle Legends), the Command Wolf is one of the four Zoids available at the beginning of the game. Trading Cards The Command Wolf or one of its variants, including the Command Wolf AC, Command Wolf LC, and even Cerberus (from Zoids Saga) was featured in every one of the Zoids Trading Cards releases. Models The Command Wolf is a popular Zoid, and is one of the most reproduced kits in the Zoids range. Original Japanese Release *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. The Command Wolf kit comes on four frames, along with a wind-up motor, a semi-transparent canopy cover, eight rubber caps, a metal gear, two small chromed gold pilots, and label sheets. The Command Wolf is moulded in white and grey, with silver weapons, and a smoke-coloured canopy. The Command Wolf's construction is relatively simple and straightforward, rather typical for a Zoid of its size. The Zoid uses a wind-up motor for its motion; once wound, the Command Wolf will walk forward with a rather stiff-legged gait. The Zoid has one unique feature, in that it can walk at two different speeds. The head and neck can be raised or lowered; when lowered the metal gear is integrated, slowing the speed of the walk. The Command Wolf was released in Japan in 1987, with production continuing until about 1988. Original European Release The Command Wolf was released in the UK and Europe in 1988, under the name Zarwolf. There were no changes to the model, aside from packaging. Command Wolf Mk II In 1987, TOMY introduced a new version of the Command Wolf, replacing the existing one in production. This version had a new colour scheme, featuring white armour and blue structure in place of the original white and grey, as well as golden weapons. There were no changes to the mould. New Japanese Release The Command Wolf was re-released in 1999 with the first wave of New Japanese Release Zoids. The new version was based on the original Command Wolf's colours, having white armour over a light grey structure, and a clear orange canopy. The pilots were recoloured in dull grey. Several additional weapons kits were produced for the Command Wolf. Some of these were also designed for use with other Zoids. *The CP-04 "Attack Unit" consists of a pair of heavy beam cannons that mount on the Zoid's back, in place of the standard cannons. It also includes a pair of 'boosters' that attach to the Command Wolf's rear legs. *The CP-06 "Bomber Unit" consists of four missile launchers designed for use by the Pteras. Two of these can also be used by the Command Wolf, mounted on the forelegs. *The CP-14 "Viking Lance" consists of a large lance that can be mounted on the Zoid's forelegs. Several chromed versions were released by Leoshop of Taiwan. Command Wolf is one of the Zoids that had the most un-official chrome versions that were made, most of them by Leo Shop. The most well-known is a Convention Special version, for Taiwan, that was made to 120 units. Image:Njrcw.jpg|''NJR'' Command Wolf File:ConventionCW.jpg|Convention chrome CW Command Wolf Irvine A redesigned Command Wolf was produced in the NJR as a tie-in to the Zoids: Chaotic Century anime, designated Zi-024. Known as the Command Wolf Irvine, this Command Wolf was primarily grey, with dull red and black armour. The model kit included a Long-range Cannon upgrade (which has not been released individually), along with custom stickers, and two pilot figures of Irvine (one sitting, one standing). It did not include the standard pilot figures. Command Wolf AC Another variant of the Command Wolf in the NJR's main line, the Command Wolf AC is designated RZ-042, and is moulded in metallic blue and black. The Command Wolf AC kit also contains a CP-04 Attack Unit. No other changes were made to the model. New American Releases The Command Wolf AC was released in North America by Hasbro, as a part of their initial Zoids release in 2001. This version was identical to the NJR version, except for the packaging. The Command Wolf Irvine was later released by Hasbro in 2003, again identical to the NJR version. While Hasbro never released the standard Command Wolf in North America, the Command Wolf Irvine action figure is painted in standard NJR color. Both Zoids were also re-released, in near identical packaging, as part of the New Pacific Release. Command Wolf Red Another limited edition model packaged with the Genobreaker's Story Game Boy Color game during its first release. This Command Wolf was moulded in vine red and black, with blue rubber caps, and a green canopy. This Zoid is actually a part of the Guylos Empire, and came with an altered sticker sheet to reflect this. Oddly enough, the box was blue, though it also mentioned the game (unlike the Blue Command Wolf). Command Wolf Midnight Blue A limited edition version of the Command Wolf released with the second run of Genobreaker's Story. This version was coloured dark blue with a black structure and silver trim, and came in a black box mentioning the game. Command Wolf Blue A limited edition version of the Command Wolf was released by TOMY in 2000, at a convention, along with the Black Redler. Often confused with the Midnight Blue version, its box actually mentions the "blue" in the name in English, and is colored monochrome blue. The Zoid itself is moulded in bright turquoise blue, black, and gold with white caps. Originally rare, it saw a second release later on and is now one of the more common limited Command Wolves. New English Releases The Command Wolf was re-released by TOMY in the UK in 2004. This version was identical to the NJR Command Wolf, except for the packaging. The Command Wolf Irvine variant was also re-released in the UK. Again, the model was identical to the NJR version, the only changes being to the packaging. Command Striker Another variant of the Command Wolf AC was released in the Fuzors model line. The Command Striker was recoloured in a pearly white, but did not contain the CP-04 Attack Unit. The model was packaged with a recoloured version of the Leostriker, along with an additional frame of parts that could be used to combine the two Zoids. Fuzors The Command Wolf AC was re-released as a part of the Fuzors line in 2004. This version is coloured a duller metallic blue than the NJR Command Wolf AC, and comes with different labels (to reflect its Team Mach Storm allegiance) and blue pilots. The Zoid did not come with the special fuzor connectors. Command Wolf HT A limited edition kit released as a part of the Fuzors line, the Command Wolf HT (Holotech) was moulded in black, clear black and red. The kit was based on the regular Command Wolf, and did not have any extra weapons or fuzor connectors. A limited edition Holotech Leostriker was released in the same colours. Genesis A recoloured Command Wolf Irvine has been released as part of the Genesis line, as the Command Wolf LC. This kit is remoulded in light desert tan and brown, contains a different sticker sheet, and does not have the special Irvine pilot figures, instead containing a single regular grey pilot figure. This version suffers from clear signs of mould wear. High-end Master Model In mid 2007, a high-quality remodelled Command Wolf was released by TOMY and Kotobukiya as the second release of the High-end Master Model line. The pilot can be placed in either the cockpit or the main gun, like the regular version. A second, limited edition release of the HMM model was recoloured and refactioned as a Zenebas Empire Zoid, and replaced the main weapons with a redesigned Long-range Cannon. This Zoid was based on the limited edition video game exclusive model kit, the Command Wolf EM (Empire). The Zoid was re-named the Empire Command Wolf LC in the HMM line because of its LC gun. The pilot can also be placed in the cockpit or the gun. A third variant was also produced; a redesigned Command Wolf AC, equipped with a small gatling gun and dual-barreled cannon on its right and left shoulders respectively, along with a redesigned CP-04. The fourth variant for is a Command Wolf Irvine Custom, based on the anime character's Zoid. The Command Wolf Irvine has a Irvine pilot figure and was the 1st HMM Zoid to ever have anime figure pilots. Otherwise, it is a recolour of the Empire Command Wolf LC. A fifth variant is set for release next year. Known as the HMM Command Wolf AC/LC Brad version, this Zoid will feature a metalic blue color scheme similar to the original Command Wolf AC model kits. The claws will be colored in black and the Zoid will have a special new decal sheet included. The new Zoid will also include every single weapon set from the HMM Command Wolf line thus far (Standard, LC and AC) in addition to a pre-painted Brad figure and a pre-painted Zoids Battle Commission Judge. The Command Wolf is the only Zoid in the HMM line that will have received five separate releases, upon the new Command Wolf's release File:Hmm_cwolf.jpg|''HMM'' Command Wolf File:Hmm_cwolfac.jpg|''HMM'' Command Wolf AC File:Hmm_ecwolf.jpg|''HMM'' Empire Command Wolf File:Cw_irvine.jpg|''HMM'' Command Wolf Irvine Custom Related Zoids The Command Wolf is one of two component Zoids for the Command Striker Fuzor Zoid. This Fuzor combines the Command Wolf with the Leostriker Blox Zoid. See the Command Striker article for the Fuzor version of this Zoid. Category:Zoids Category:Wolf-Type Zoids Category:Zoids Genesis Category:Fuzor Zoids